1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pivot joint mechanisms for connecting together two relatively movable members which form a portion of a machine. It is particularly useful in earth moving machinery but is not limited to such use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pivot joint mechanisms have been disclosed and used in or for earth moving machinery. One of the most troublesome uses of such a mechanism in earth moving machinery is that in which the mechanism pivotally connects a loader bucket to the outer end of a boom structure. Such mechanisms frequently operate under very adverse conditions including the presence of rocks, grit, dirt, water and other things which are found in material which is loaded or excavated by the earth moving machine.